


Desire

by sodappend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodappend/pseuds/sodappend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

When people find out that they’re mates, it always comes with the assumption that Tadashi is the omega. After all, he acts nothing like people would expect an alpha to act, especially not around Kei. The discovery that Tadashi is an alpha is always met with a baffled inquiry into how that arrangement could ever work, leaving the two of them to answer with polite, if slightly strained, smiles.

Their _arrangement_ , in fact, works just fine.

Tadashi walks into Kei’s room with two large bottles of tea from the fridge downstairs, breath stopping at the heavy scent of slick that has permeated the room. He feels his body respond instantly, cock hardening, the familiar tug at the back of his mind telling him to drop everything, to sink into his mate’s hole and breed. His fingers twitch around the bottles, fighting the urge to toss them to the side and lunge straight for Kei, instead placing them gently on the bedside table beside Kei’s glasses in preparation for the first night of his heat.

“Tsukki,” Tadashi says, breath catching as he lets himself look properly at his omega.

Kei is already naked, sitting back on his knees. His back is just slightly hunched over, hands fisting tight in the covers. Tadashi swallows at the sight of the damp spots on the bed, thinking about the growing patch of Kei’s slick that was probably staining the sheets under him.

“Yamaguchi,” Kei says, before breathing deeply, trying to keep his tone even, but Tadashi hears the restrained tremble, the edge of desperation in his voice that he tries to cover up with impatience. Tadashi makes short work of his clothes and gets on the bed behind Kei, who lets out a long moan in anticipation at the feeling of Tadashi’s weight sinking into mattress.

Tadashi takes a deep breath to centre himself, instantly regretting it as the heady scent of Kei’s pheromones almost overwhelms him. He places a hand on Kei’s back and keeps himself from groaning when Kei shivers and arches it, legs spreading slightly further apart, presenting his ass to him. Tadashi sees the damp patch Kei made where he was sitting, the wet trails of slick down his thighs, and is taken over by the desire to have his omega’s taste on his tongue.

Tadashi presses his hand down harder on Kei’s back and he shifts, leaning forward so that he’s on his hands and knees. Tadashi runs his palms lightly over Kei’s skin, down his pale thighs, up the smooth expanse of his back, feeling the goosebumps rise where he touches, before he reaches down to spread Kei’s asscheeks gently apart.

Kei hisses as he feels the cool air of the room against his hole and pushes back, raising his hips even higher up until he’s fully exposed, glistening with his slick and Tadashi feels his control slip away. He buries his face in Kei’s ass and licks a long stripe up his hole in one quick movement, moaning as a fresh gush of slick meets his tongue. He laps it up, pressing his lips against Kei’s hole, swiping his tongue firmly against it.

Kei is a mess of small gasps and cut off moans, overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught of sensation. Tadashi licks down Kei’s perineum to his balls, to the base of his cock, and Kei’s thighs shake with pleasure and the aching need to be filled. He’s ready to beg for Tadashi to do more, to do _something_ , then Tadashi pushes his tongue into him and he chokes in surprise when his whole body stiffens and he comes in pulsing, thick ribbons onto the sheets.

Tadashi pulls away as soon as Kei is finished and Kei feels it, the change in Tadashi’s demeanour. He looks back over his shoulder and sees Tadashi stepping out of his boxer briefs, eyes clouded as he sinks deeper into the haze of the rut. Kei’s cock twitches, none of his arousal abated despite his orgasm, as it would be until his alpha’s knot is buried inside him, until he milks him of every last drop of his seed.

Kei groans when Tadashi meets his eyes, intensity radiating off of him in waves, his scent strong and settling over Kei’s skin like a blanket, taking over his senses until all he knows is his alpha’s scent. He leans forward until his weight is resting on his elbows and his chest pressed against the mattress, his ass pushed as high as it will go, the ultimate show of submission. Tadashi’s fingers dig into the cheeks of his ass and the sting of it pulses through him in waves, making precome drip down his cock and onto the sheets and slick dribble steadily down his thighs. Tadashi pushes a thumb roughly into his hole, pulling at the rim, and Kei groans because the friction is perfect, has pleasure running up his spine but it’s not what he needs.

“Yamaguchi,” Kei says, barely above a whisper, tinged slightly with shame from the desperation he could hear in his own voice. “Please, I’m ready.”

Tadashi spreads his legs further apart with his knees. Kei holds his breath when he feels the tip of Tadashi’s cock press against his hole, and lets it out in a low, steady groan when Tadashi sinks in, slow and steady until he’s buried to the hilt. There’s a moment of stillness, nothing in the room but sound of their heavy breathing, then Tadashi pulls out in one smooth movement and slams back into Kei _hard_.

Tadashi fucks him at a brutal pace, the sound of slapping skin echoing in the room as Kei pushes his hips back to meet his pace. He moans, deep and loud as every few thrusts scrapes his prostate, sending flashes of white hot pleasure racing up his spine.

The moments blur together as Tadashi pounds Kei full of his cock, Kei simultaneously coming undone and held together by the overwhelming pleasure. Tadashi leans forward until his chest is flush against Kei’s back, and Kei pushes forward until his cheek is pressed against the bed, fingers clenched into the sheets.

The new angle puts constant pressure on Kei’s prostate with every movement of Tadashi’s cock inside of him, and when Tadashi scrapes his teeth along the back of Kei’s neck he comes hard, back arching, feeling his cock pulse wet seed onto his stomach. It’s only when the waves of his orgasm recede that he realises he’s keening, voice a high whine, almost delirious with the pleasure as Tadashi continues to fuck almost impossibly deeper and deeper inside of him.

Kei feels it when Tadashi is close to coming. His hips begin to stutter, losing his rhythm, cock barely pulling out before back in deep, and Kei closes his eyes at the knowledge that he would soon be coming on his alpha’s knot, would soon be filled with his seed.

Abruptly, Tadashi pulls out and Kei jerks at the sudden, gaping, painful emptiness, twisting his body to pull Tadashi back, to do anything to have his hole filled again. Tadashi uses Kei’s momentum to flip him over and pushes his cock back inside in one, deep thrust and Kei sobs, legs winding tight around Tadashi’s waist as he tried to process the pleasure from the friction and the relief of being filled again. He can feel the base of Tadashi’s cock begin to swell with his knot, stretching his hole more and more with each thrust.

“Yamaguchi,” Kei sobs, incoherent from the pleasure and drawn tight with anticipation, “Tadashi, your knot, _please_ -"

Tadashi groans, the sound so deep in his chest it almost sounds like a growl, and pulls Kei up so that they’re upright, Kei straddling his lap, bouncing on his thickening cock. Tadashi bites Kei’s neck, just hard enough to break skin, and Kei cries out and comes with a shout at the same moment Tadashi’s knot catches against the rim of his hole and his cock begins to pump Kei full of his come.

Kei is shuddering, breaths catching on his sobs as he comes until he’s dry, reveling in the feeling of Tadashi’s seed still spilling into him, filling him the way he needs to be filled. His hole continues to twitch and squeeze around Tadashi’s knot, milking him of every last drop he can give.

Finally, Tadashi’s cock stops pulsing and they settle into each other, breathing heavily, hands pressed deep into each other’s skin. Kei tangles his fingers into Tadashi’s hair and Tadashi opens his eyes, free from the haze of the rut for now. He smiles, brushing away the tear tracks on Kei’s face with his thumb before drawing him in for a gentle kiss.

When they pull apart, he nuzzles his face into the crook of Kei’s neck and breathes in, basking in the way their scents have melded perfectly together.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the half-assed premise at the beginning. And the title. I can't titles.
> 
> [Chy](http://chymandah.tumblr.com/) was complaining about the lack of somewhat in-character tsukkiyama omegaverse and this happened ~~though I really should be updating my other shit instead~~
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://spaceicecream.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat! I have a [fic side blog](http://otphell.tumblr.com/) as well.


End file.
